Maria Sangirienta
by Ren Mircea
Summary: Tres veces Maria Sangrienta Y su nombre fue susurrado ante el espejo. Tres veces María y la pesadilla comenzó. Y el espejo de sangre se adorno...


-¿María.. Sangrienta?

- ¿No ha escuchado de ella, Ali Baba-dono?

La noche había llegado y la luna emitía parte de su delicado brillo en una de las habitaciones del Imperio Kou. Reunidos, formando un circulo sobre el piso, Ali Baba, Morgiana y Aladino miraban atentamente a Hakuryuu.

Ali Baba se puso nervioso. La voz con la que Hakuryuu había lanzado esa pregunta le produjo un escalofrió.

Si tan solo él no se hubiese puesto a hablar sobre mitos terroríficos que eran populares en Balbaad, Hakuryuu no tenía que haberse visto en la necesidad de mencionar aquello.

María Sangrienta.

¿Sangrienta? Sangre, asesinato. Era eso lo que pensaba.

El cuarto príncipe sostuvo entre sus manos una vela, la luz de la llama se reflejo hacía arriba; dándole un aspecto siniestro a la sonrisa del príncipe.

Ali Baba así lo imaginaba, así lo veía.

- Hakuryuu-onisan ¿De qué hablas? -Hakuryuu miro a Aladino

- Aladino-dono, aquí en Kou, tenemos una historia muy conocida. Una joven que fue enterrada viva -el ex-príncipe se mordió las uñas ¡No, que Hakuryuu no contase lo que fuera a tener que contar!- su padre era un médico, la creyó muerta, pero la verdad es que aquella joven era poseedora de una nueva enfermedad de la que poco conocimiento se sabía

- ¡Es solo una historia para asustar! -grito el rubio, queriendo interrumpir. Lástima que nadie le prestaba atención.

- Una noche, uno de los guardianes del cementerio, escucho sonidos raros proviniendo de la tumba de María -Aladino tembló, como todo niño, empezando a asustarse. Morgiana escuchaba atentamente- el hombre estaba ebrio, así que creyó que eran alucinaciones... -silencio por segundos- Estaba tan equivocado.

Ali Baba se paralizo, presintiendo que el final se acercaba.

Al día siguiente, desenterraron el ataúd de María y lo abrieron -otro silencio- sus manos estaban ensangrentadas. Seguro que al despertar, intento salir, le falto el aire, se desespero... araño tanto la madera que sus uñas se clavaron en ella

Los presentes, pensaron que ese era un final trágico para una persona.

- Pero la historia no termina en eso

Ali Baba juro volver haber visto la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Hakuryuu.

¡¿Acaso era el único que se daba cuenta?

- Chicos, eso si que fue una buena historia -hablo, nervioso- ¡Pe-pero ya es tarde y debemos dormir!

Aladino bostezo y se restregó los orbes, la verdad, sinceramente, el sueño le daba pelea a sus ganas de seguir despierto y saber que más paso con María. Parece que la muerte no es el final de la historia.

- Ali Baba-san ¿Tienes miedo? -la mirada casi rojiza de Morgiana se precipito sobre la del mencionado

El mencionado se esperaba ese cuestionamiento del cuarto príncipe, no de su amiga.

- Pero, pero que cosas dices Mor...

- ¡Entonces Ali Baba-dono se prestara para que pueda contar el resto de la historia!

Ali Baba se sobresalto ¿En qué instante Hakuryuu se había levantado de su sitio? El cuarto príncipe sujeto a su compañero del brazo, y casi arrastrándolo, lo saco de la habitación. Por supuesto, Aladino y Morgiana les siguieron.

Con la inquietud en el alma, Ali Baba se preguntaba para que lo necesitaban.

Un espacio cerrado, como un pequeño almacén con un espejo en la pared.

- Se dice que si llamas a María tres veces frente a un espejo, ella aparecerá

¡¿EEEHHHHHH?!

- Es una prueba de valor, ¿Estará dispuesto a realizarla?

¿Valor?- Si eso es todo -sonrió- ¡Claro que lo hare! -negaba con la cabeza

Hakuryuu salió del espacio cerrado, encontrándose con sus otros dos amigos en la puerta.

La puerta se cerro, lentamente.

Ali Baba formo un puño con la diestra. Control Ali Baba, control. ¡Seguridad! Es solo un relato ficticio ¿cierto?

- María Sangrienta

El choco de metales hizo un leve eco. Algo rozaba las piernas de Ali Baba por encima de los ropajes.

-¡María San-sangrienta!

La joven fanalis junto al cuarto magi tenían la oreja pegada en la puerta, escuchaban la voz de su mejor amigo.

Tres veces Maria Sangrienta

Y su nombre fue susurrado ante el espejo.

Tres veces María y la pesadilla comenzó.

Y el espejo de sangre se adorno...

- ¡MA-MARIA SANGRIENT-! -unas manos pálidas y ensangrentadas se vieron en el espejo - ¡AHHHH!

-¡Ali Baba-kun!

El tercer ex-príncipe yacía en el suelo, desmayado y con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

Judal, un poco más apartado, reía con fuerza, sujetándose el estomago por el dolor que causaba tanta carcajada. La idea de Hakuryuu de mancharse las manos con tinta roja sin duda, fue fenomenal.

En otra habitación mucho más lejana, los príncipes de Kou también reían -incluido Kouen- la expresión de Ali Baba fue todo un poema, la magia de clarividencia les había servido para observar todo. Kougyoku se sintió mal por su amigo, Ali Baba-chan no se merecía eso, pero, -pensaba quien con mucho esfuerzo se sostenía de la pared para no acabar en el mismo estado que Judal- ella tampoco podía evitar reír por lo ocurrido.

En Sindria, Sinbad intentaba contener la risa, por primera vez, según él, observababa algo verdaderamente divertido por medio de la magia de Zepar que coloco sobre la octava princesa.

Un pequeño Zagan, cruzado de brazos, ordenaba a sus plantitas que dejaran las piernas del desmayado. Él no era de ser partícipe de esas bromas, pero, las ordenes de Hakuryuu eran ordenes, y no quería ver a su "esposa" haciéndole una rabieta.

A quien engañaba, el también lo había disfrutado.

En el suelo, Ali Baba, escuchaba todas las risas –el como lo hacía, no tenía ni idea

¡Malditos, malditos todos!

Desde ese día, Ali Baba juro venganza y también, no fue capaz de volver a verse en un espejo, no vaya a ser que manos ensangrentadas aparecieran en este. Porque, broma o no, el rubio sentía que alguien le observaba desde los cristales.


End file.
